Una Fujoshi Nunca Olvida
by zurics
Summary: Es por que nosotras no olvidamos xD, otro Fail Fic de parte mía   , ¡VIVA LA TENSIÓN SEXUAL! ?. PruAus


Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya que tal vez, también tenga cinco metros japoneses 8D(?

HAHAHA, este fic es tan fail…que bueno…no sé como pude escribir algo tan zafado de lo normal xD, bueno, ahí les va :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez, hace muchos años…

-¡GILBERT, IDIOTA!, ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!- gritaba desaforada Elizaveta, por que no encontraba sus sartenes, y quién más que Gilbert, el awesome Prusia, el que siempre estaba ahí para joder, pero una jodida awesome, claro está.

De repente, se topa con algo horrible, algo espeluznante, algo inconcebible.

Sus mejores sartenes tienen paja y maíz, y adentro de ellas, un pollito.

Así es, Gilbert había utilizado sus sartenes como nidos de pollitos, porque no podía llevarlos a todos ellos en la cabeza como Gilbird, su grandioso pajarito.

-Uno…dos…tre-A LA MIERDA GILBERT, ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!- por apuro (porque tenía que ir a ver urgentemente a Lovino y a Antonio que extrañamente se metieron a un cuarto oscuro) más que por piedad de los pobres pollitos, se retiró ofuscada y echando humo.

Gilbert estaba oculto, escuchando todo.

-Kesesese~, soy demasiado awesome para ser golpeado- se reía de su ocurrencia, mientras se iba a protestar contra los comedores de huevos, que últimamente causaban mucho alboroto, y lo más difícil era que casi todo el mundo los comía, y lo más extraño es que él era el único que apoyaba la causa.

Unos años más tarde….

Gilbert se encontraba descansando, cuando de repente, un extraño sueño lo embargó. Se encontraba encima de Roderich, el señorito podrido, pero extrañamente no se estaba riendo que él era más fuerte por tumbarlo tan fácilmente o nada…simplemente se estaban besando.

De pronto, Roderich estiró su cuello, invitándolo a que dejara marcas en el, marcas que dijeran "el señorito es propiedad de ore-sama", y el encantado, empezó a recorrer su cuello, primero lamiéndolo suavemente y luego repartiendo besos con mordiscos, mientras el señorito lanzaba al aire unos pocos disimulados gemidos, que inundaban a Gilbert, obligándolo a hacer más y más hasta que…

-¡Scheiße!- Gilbert se levantó del extraño y casi nada awesome sueño.

Casi por que extrañamente...lo disfrutó.Y el "Pequeño Gilbert" se había despertado ahí abajo. Corrió urgentemente a darse una ducha de agua caliente, así es, no quería darse una ducha de agua fría, su awesome cuerpo tonificado se enfriaría demasiado, o eso solía decir Gilbert.

Cuando por fin se hundió en la bañera que estaba llena, se detuvo a meditar un poco.

-A ver, si sigo así voy a terminar cantando "ebrio de amor" cuando me emborrache…y esa canción no es para nada awesome…-suspiró-además…OH YA SÉ, ¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDO QUE SOY!, pero claro, lo mío es una estupidez awesome kesesese~- se animó- lo único que tengo que hacer, es ver lo que siempre soluciona mis problemas.

Así, se levantó de la ducha, se vistió rápidamente y prendió el televisor, ya comenzaba la solución de todos sus problemas: South Park.

En ese capítulo trataba justamente de su problema: tensión sexual. Era sobre Cartman y Wendy Testaburger, la última se imaginaba a Cartman con el pelo rubio sobre un unicornio, por que supuestamente se había enamorado por trabajar juntos.

-Bueno, tengo que actuar rápido si no quiero imaginarme al señorito con pelo rubio y sobre un unicornio kesesese~-empezó a hacerse una imagen mental: el corriendo en cámara lenta, y Austria sobre un unicornio con el pelo tipo "abuelo Germania", y…-¿Hey, no sería al revés?, bueno, no importa kesese~, gracias South Park –abrazó a la televisión y la televisión ahora empezó a tener tensión sexual con Gilbert, pero esa es otra historia- siempre resuelves mis awesomes problemas. Bueno, como no quiero irme de esta casa, le pediré consejo a otra persona, no es nada awesome, pero es lo único que tengo. ¡Ahí voy!- apagó la televisión y se encaminó a Francia-espera, ¿Qué mierda?, ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya a ver a Francis?- tienes razón, apagó la televisión y se encaminó a Elizaveta- No tan bien…pero mejor, gracias.

Mientras que Elizaveta pulía sus sartenes, vino encaminarse a ella Gilbert. Y justo por estar limpiando las sartenes, se acordó de algo que tuvo por olvidado, el incidente de los pollitos y de sus preciadas sartenes. Empezó a limpiar tan duramente que tuvo miedo de romper las sartenes y se tranquilizó un poco, tratando de dar una sonrisa forzada.

-Elizaveta, tengo que pedirte un consejo- y dio una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Dime Gilbert-

-Tienes que tomar en cuenta de que soy awesome y que tu consejo también tiene que ser awesome, aunque lo dudo-

-Sí…dime…-

-Y como soy tan awesome tengo poco tiempo para los demás, así que además de awesome tiene que ser breve-

-Sí…Gilbert- ya empezaba a tener un tic nervioso

-Así que olvídate que eres tu e imagina que eres ore-sa-

-¡YA CÁLLATE GILBERT!-

-Está bien…que chillona- bufó Gilbert- es que tengo un tipo de tensión sexual con el señorito-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me oíste, tensión sexual-

-Ah…y eso es…-

-Es porque vivo con el señorito y tal vez por eso adquirí un interés sexual en él, ¿quieres que te lo diga de nuevo?-frunció un poco el ceño

-Ah…y ¿qué consejo quieres?...-

-¿Cómo puedo librarme de esta cosa?-

-Ah…bueno….-

De repente, una idea iluminó su gran y fujoshi mente:

-Eso es fácil Gilbert, todo lo que tienes que hacer es…bueno… ¿te acuerdas de Ita-chan y Romano?

-Pues sí, me acuerdo del pequeño Ita-chan y el que siempre anda maldiciendo a Antonio-

-¿Tienen un rulito bastante particular no?, pues haber, esa es su zona erógena. Si tú le jalas su pelo pues…ya te imaginarás lo que pasa. Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es palmotear el trasero de Roderich, y luego le plantas un beso húmedo, con lengua y todo –hasta ella misma no sabía cómo disimulaba la risa-y le jalas su rulito. Y ya está, cenarás Roderich esta noche.

-Ni que fuera caníbal…-

-¡NO IMBÉCIL!, esto, quiero decir, no Gilbert, me refiero a que te lo llevarás a tu cama…-

-¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo?-

-MIERDA, ¡que te lo tires idiota!-

-Ahh…., por ahí hubieras comenzado.-

Elizaveta pensaría una mejor venganza para la próxima, pero con esto ya mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: vengarse de Gilbert y podría tomar aunque sea una o más (o muchas) fotos de ellos dos besándose…o hasta donde aguante Roderich. Porque al contrario de los demás, que le jalen el rulo no era su zona erógena…era simplemente…un rulo rebelde.

Gilbert lo haría esta misma noche, porque él tenía que hacer otras cosas más awesomes que desaparecer tensiones sexuales.

Roderich tocaba apaciblemente el piano, sin imaginarse lo que ocurriría después.

Gilbert, agarró una manzana y le dio a un jarrón.

-¡PUM!- el jarrón cayó y se rompió en una infinidad de pedazos

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS…!- Roderich buscaba desesperadamente al autor de esa infamia, ese jarrón no valía mucho pero VALÍA.

Mientras tanto, Gilbert ya se había dado la vuelta, corriendo.

Y le dio una nalgada sonora, que sobresaltó de nuevo y lo puso rojísimo…

-HAHAHA, estás más rojo que un toma…mierda, ¡ni que fuera Antonio!-

Está bien…

-HAHAHA, apuesto que no te esperabas esa, señorito podrido-

-Tú…tremendo idiota, ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DARME UNA NALGADA,KONO OBAKA SA…!-

La protesta de Roderich se vio acallada con un profundo beso, seguido de un tirón en su rulo.

Gilbert no notó que se ponía excitado ni nada, pero siguió tirando y tirando del rulo hasta que Roderich golpeó su mano, sin dejar de besarse, entonces Gilbert entendió el mensaje. Sus lenguas entrechocaban una y otra vez, mientras Gilbert abrazaba más a Roderich para profundizar el beso. Cuando por fin se separaron, un hilillo de saliva aún los unía levemente, seguido de una bocanada de aire sonora de parte de ambos para continuar con el beso, rompiéndolo sólo para cuando Gilbert les daba pequeños mordiscos con besos en el cuello, tal y como en el sueño, hasta que Roderich le murmuró algo en el oído, y a tropezones se dirigieron al cuarto de Gilbert, donde sonoros gemidos de Roderich se oían poco a poco más fuerte.

Así que Gilbert ganó tres cosas: liberarse de su tensión sexual, un awesome (pero no tanto como él) señorito y un buen dueño para sus cinco metros prusianos.

Todo esto, siendo observado por una atónita pero alegre Elizaveta.

-Así que Rode le tenía ganas también…, bueno, como en alguna de mis fantasías esperaba que ocurriera esto, prenderé la cámara grabadora del cuarto de Gilbert HAHAHA-

Elizaveta fue feliz viendo mucho, mucho más yaoi, Gilbert fue feliz encontrando a su awesome uke y Rode fue violado en parte, pero claro, fue feliz.

Y claro, nunca hay que olvidar que una fujoshi nunca olvida, y que bueno que Eli no lo hizo.

FIN.

Tachá~n. ASCO CON ESTE FANFIC,ASCO xD.

Espero que no sea la única que no se ria mientras lo lee HAHAHA xD  
Espero que les guste también ^^, tengo otro PruAus en mente…demo…ese es más especial (L), este es más comedia xDD,me encanta reírme un rato 8D

¿Me dejan un review?, así yo puedo acordarme de más cosas yaoi también (?


End file.
